Seven Years a Broken Mirror
by Kasagi Onaso
Summary: Aubrie Potter has seven years of bad luck. First she disappoints her parents by becomming a Ravenclaw and then the potion master takes an unfair disliking to her! And who's Draco Malfoy II? APDMII pairing!
1. Sorting Hat Doldrums

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does!

A/N: Hey! This is my first Harry Potter ficcie ever and it's mainly for my friend Yuki who was telling me to write something different. So please be kind and review when you're done reading! Thanks!

~*% Kasagi Onaso %*~

Seven Years a Broken Mirror

~ Sorting Hat Doldrums ~

"Aubrie! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I could hear my Father yelling for me from down the stairs.

"Do you have everything?" my Mum asked as she bustled around my room, closing my suitcases and making sure my owl's cage was secured.

"Yes Mum," I replied absentmindedly, looking at myself in my dresser mirror. "Why do the robes have to be black?" I whined, lifting my arms up at my sides. "It's a dreadfully boring color."

"Black goes with everything," Mum replied. "Harry! Harry, dear! Help me bring Brie's suitcases downstairs!"

"Oh, bugger it!" I yell and lean forward to inspect my nose. "I think I'm getting a spot on my nose. Look Mum!"

"Hurry Harry," was Mum's respond as she shoved my owl's cage into my Father's arms. He grunted as it knocked his glasses askew and lumbered out the door. "Mind your mouth, Brie," scolded Mum. "Take care of it. "I'll meet you down at the fireplace," said Mum, kissing my cheek. 

"'Corse," I muttered and continued to inspect my nose. My eyes were like my Father's. In both the description and prescription. They were greenish, I suppose. A little brownish as well. And they were framed by small glasses. I had my father's black hair but a bit on the bushy side. Mum wouldn't let me get contacts until second year. 

"Hurry now, Brie! I'll put some concealer on it!"

"Forget it Mum!" I yell back and race down the stairs, my robes fanning out behind me. "Are you sure you don't want to get me some contacts? I look awfully wet with glasses on."

"Don't worry about it, dear," said Mum and handed me a red velvet pouch. "Would you like to go first?" Travelling by Floo hasn't always been my favorite but I nodded and took a handful. Father checked his watch.

"We're good," he said at last. "About an hour or so." I squinted at him and stood in the fireplace. Whenever he said 'or so' it always meant less than the latter.

"Diagon Ally!" I yelled and threw the powder to the ground. Green fire erupted around me and I closed my eyes. I always got nauseous when I traveled by Floo. Suddenly, the ground rose up to meet me as I hit the ground. Coughing, I walked over to a corner of the street to wait for my parents. 

"Are you lost?" a woman asked as she walked past. I smiled politely and shook my head. Where were they? With a chill I realized I probably should have gone straight to the train station right away.

"Excuse me," I said, rushing up to the witch. "Can you show me the way to the train station?" She smiled, noticing my black robe, and pointed straight behind her.

"Er," I said, looking where her thumb jutted out behind her. "Just like that?" She nodded, smiling. "Thanks!" I took off as fast as I could through the bustling crowd and towards where I hoped was the train station. 

"Can I help you?" a wizard greeted me as I approached him.

"Yes, er, is this the way to the train station?"

"Yes. Come this way!" He turned swiftly on a heel and began walking away. I quickly started after him, looking this way and that, trying to recognize something or another.

"Brie!" shouted my Father as he saw us approaching. "Oh, thank you!"

"You're most certainly welcome," said the wizard, smiling widely.

"Where were you?" my Mum scolded. "The train leaves soon and I want you to meet someone to sit with." I shrunk back from her touch.

"That's okay," I said quietly. "I'm fine." 

"Aubrie!" 

"There we go," said Mum, looking up at the sleek black Hogwarts Express. "Your Father's calling you. I guess it's time for you to leave." When she turned to me, her eyes glistened slightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mum," I said and scooted away from her reaching arms. "I'll write! Promise!"

"You better," she said, wiping her eyes in a white handkerchief. "That's why we bought you that owl, anyway. Make us proud, hon." I smiled, waved and ran towards my Father. He looked down at me and smiled widely.

"I can remember my first day like it was yesterday," he said softly. I smiled up at him.

"You've told me so many times. I love that story." He kissed the top of my head and bid me onto the train. 

"'Bye Brie!" he called and it was the last I heard until I began walking through the boxcars. Students of all years (except the Prefects, of course,) were in every boxcar and I searched for one that hadn't been occupied. It was impossible because I was almost the last one aboard so I chose one that had a rather roundish girl sitting inside it. 

I sat in the seat across from her and next to the window. I kept my gaze straight and made to ignore the girl completely the rest of the trip. I'm try not to be totally bias and answer her when she speaks to me.

"What house are you in?" she asked. Her voice was surprisingly smooth and musical. I blinked and looked at her. She obviously wasn't a first year but I was rather pleased that she thought I looked older.

"I'm a first year," I explained. She nodded like it was no big thing.

"I see. I'm a Ravenclaw." A short, awkward silence follows that before she spoke again. "What house do you _want _to be in?"

"Gryffindor," I replied curtly. "I must get in Gryffindor."

"Hmph," snorted the girl, looking absolutely ridiculous as she rolled her piggy eyes. "That's what everyone says. What's your reason?"

"Both my parents were in Gryffindor," I say quietly. 

"Hmm. What's your name, girl?" I winced slightly before answering. 

"Aubrie." 

"Aubrie what?" 

"Potter," I mumbled. The girl's eyes widened for a brief moment before she looked understanding. 

"You're Harry Potter's daughter," she said and I rolled my eyes. Some people have an immensely huge habit of stating the obvious and she seemed to be one of those people.

"Thank you. I didn't know that." 

"You don't have to be a stiff about it," said the girl with an awfully dainty sniff for someone of her mass. "I'm Laine Briddow." 

"Charmed." I made careful note not to talk to Laine the rest of the horribly long trip. I was bored to death, just sitting there and swinging my feet back and forth. I tried sitting on them to still their movement but it only made my entire left side fall asleep. 

"Hogwarts is up ahead," said Laine and I mumbled smartly in return. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said and quickly got up as the train slowed. I was nearly thrown through a window as it came to a very abrupt stop but I made my way through the isles in hope of losing Laine in the crowd. A large man, who I knew as Hagrid, greeted us warmly. I had met him when I was about six and had visited him ever since. It would appear to onlookers that this half-giant, my Mum and my Father had known each other since childhood and that is actually the case.

"Hi Aubrie," greeted Hagrid, a warm smile on his shaggy face. "Are ye ready for yer first year at Hogwarts, then?"

"I suppose," I said wearily. Somehow, Laine has managed to needle through the crowd and end up almost right next to me. 

"Evenin' Laine," Hagrid said, nodding to the girl who smiled back.

"Hagrid." 

"Firs' years follow me n'," he roared suddenly and the first years, me included, scrambled to crowd around Hagrid. "Come with me n', Aubrie," he said. "You two, come 'ere. The rest of ye grab a boat and start rowin' across the lake!" Hagrid placed me in a rickety old boat along with two other first years.

"I'm Adam," said one. He had a niceish look about him but his glasses made him look like such a tosser that I only nodded. I wondered if my glasses made me look like that as well? 

"I'm Kina," said the girl with a bored tone. I immediately took a disliking to her but smiled.

"I'm Aubrie." 

"You're the Potter girl?" asked Kina, raising a carefully plucked eyebrow. Now who in the world plucks their eyebrows at this age? Mum lets me for special occasions of course but really. 

"Aubrie," I repeated and took up an oar as did Adam. 

"Hmm, I suppose," she said which made absolutely no sense so I just smiled stupidly and began to row. "I hope to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin," she said as if someone had cared to ask.

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" announced Adam.

"I reckon you'll end up in Hufflepuff if you're lucky," said Kina with a roll of her eyes. How could anyone's eyes be so blue? "I heard that Slytherin is a bit more powerful than all the rest," she continued loftily. My arms were beginning to sore.

"How about you row a bit?" I asked her. "My arms are getting rather tired about now." 

"I can't," she said with a huge fake sigh. "I have a muscle problem in my arms to such a point that I can't do a whole lot with them." She batted her eyes and Adam rolled his eyes. 

"Swot," I mumbled but kept rowing. My legs are much more powerful than my arms. I've taken a liking to something that Mum's parents, who are both muggle dentists, had on their tube. It's American football! I wasn't too bad at it because usually me and my little neighbors play cricket outside with their kick ball. 

"Pull up to dock and hurry up the stairs, now!" Hagrid bellowed and I quickly scurried out of the boat, leaving Adam and Kina behind, and rushed up the stairs among the other first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," an older witch called as we entered the castle. "I am Professor McGonagall, head of the Transfiguration classes. Walk this way. We have much to do." She adjusted her bifocals before sweeping down the hall. 

We came to great wooden doors and Professor McGonagall pushed them open and swept inside. I followed with my peers wondrously, for Father had told me much about this Great Hall but it was nothing compared to seeing it.

"Welcome first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" came a dry and papery voice. A man, who must be Dumbledore from all father had told me, stared at our group down his slightly crooked nose. "We will now let the Sorting Ceremony begin!" He rose his hand as sat as a light applause filled the room. 

A tattered old gray hat was bought to the front of the Great Hall as was a wooden stool and the hat was set carefully upon the stool. I knew what would happen next and waited anxiously for it to start.

__

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me!" 

It went on singing its song until it came to its last verse, its top flapping about.

__

"You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

Aubrie burst into applause along with the rest of the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall pulled open a bout of parchment and began to read from it. 

"Baler, Lauren!" The girl whose name had just been called walked up to the stool and sat upon its smooth surface. Everyone was silent until the hat barked out one word.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table broke into wild cheers and welcomed the girl to their table. _She looked nice enough, _I thought, looking at the blonde-haired girl. _Maybe we could become friends once I was in Gryffindor. _I was, of course, trying to make myself feel better.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

I had no idea if I was going to get into the Gryffindor house. I knew I would disappoint my parents greatly if I didn't but they would act happy for me all the same. Everyone else I knew was expecting me to end up in the same house as well.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

They scaled down the B's, the C's, slid into the I's, and by that time I was shaking with nervousness. Cocoons that had been in my stomach before burst into frenzied butterflies as I waited for my name to be called.

"Potter, Aubrie!" The hush I knew would come settled over the Hall and I slowly walked to the stool. The hat found its way to my head and its words spoke quietly in my ear.

"The Potters' girl, eh?" it said and chuckled. "You have a great fear, do you not?" I tried not to tense but the ruddy hat was making me sweat. "Gryffindor…hmm… I'm not sure you would do well there…"

"Please," I hissed but I was filled with dread. 

"Clever and sharp-tongued, though shy and flighty… much like a raven… So you better be in RAVENCLAW!" The word echoed through the silent Hall and suddenly, the Ravenclaw table burst into deafening applause and heartily clapped my back as I took a seat. I felt like I had let everyone down. Stupid sorting hat. I gulped down tears as they sorted through the rest of the group.

"What's wrong? You look like you swallowed a cauldron." 

"Hmm?" I asked brightly.

"I said, what's wrong?" It took me a moment to realize she was asking a question. 

"Oh."

"Sorry," she said quickly, suddenly turning embarrassed. "I'm Alyssa."

"I'm Aubrie."

"I know," she said and nearly blushed again. "Your Da is Harry Potter, aye?" Irish, no doubt. Maybe Scandinavian. I nodded.

"Yeah." She shook her reddish-gold hair and smiled. 

"I've heard about him. My Da used to be a Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team." She frowned. "I hope he's not too mad at me for not making the Gryffindor team though me Mum was in Ravenclaw." My attention had flared when she spoke about not being in Gryffindor but as she said her Mum had, I put my face in my hands.

"Both my Father and Mum were in Gryffindor," I wailed behind my hands. "They're going to be so disappointed! Everyone was expecting me to be in the Gryffindor house." Alyssa shrugged.

"There's nothing ye can do about it now," she said, blunt but truthful.

"Malfoy, Draco II!" I turned away from Alyssa to stare at the tall and thin first year walking towards the hat.

"That family's no good," I heard Alyssa say. "I heard your Da got in a nasty tangle with Mr. Malfoy, the first of course, back when he was in school." He had, oh he had. I was sure he hadn't told me everything that happened between him and Mr. Malfoy while he was in school but the things he had told me made me boil with anger.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table clapped and cheered thunderously. I kept my eyes on him as he took a seat, his thin lips smirking. I suppose he wasn't all that horrid to look at, though his skin was rather milky pale. He had short white-blonde hair and large blue eyes. 

"Go figure," muttered Alyssa as the last of the sorting was done. "There hasn't been a Malfoy who hasn't gotten into Slytherin, I don't think." She tapped her pointed chin thoughtfully as food appeared before them.

"Who cares," I joked, smiling at the food. "I'm dead starved." 

But I could feel Draco Malfoy II staring at me as I ate and when I looked up, he caught my gaze and smiled cruelly. Some how, I had a feeling that this was going to be a long year.

You know you liked it! LOL! Three to five reviews please! Be kind since this is my first Harry Potter ficcie. The next chappie~

Find out who Draco Malfoy II is!

Please review! Thanks~!

~*= Kasagi O. =*~

~ Kasagi O.


	2. A Flash of Wotsit

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does!

A/N: 

~*% Kasagi Onaso %*~

Seven Years a Broken Mirror

~ ~

The Ravenclaw common room was very cozy, with fat couches scattered around the wide room upon a green carpet fringed with gold. A small fire burned in the charred fireplace and sitting upon the mantle was a large stuffed raven, its eyes dull black beads, and behind it hung the Ravenclaw flag.

"Welcome," said a Ravenclaw prefect. "To the Ravenclaw common room. This is where you will be spending your evenings and in-between classes. Girls, your room is to your left. Boys, your room would be to your right. Make sure you don't get mixed up, eh?" She winked heartily. 

"Chipper ole gel, isn't she?" muttered Alyssa and I smiled.

"Your classes begin tomorrow morning at precisely nine," said the prefect, checking the parchment she held in her hand. "Now get up to your rooms and unpack!" There was a great cry as kids ran up the stairs into each room. 

"I call window bed!" I yelled and flung myself upon its comforter. Alyssa quickly grabbed a bed beside me. I was only mildly surprised to see my trunk and bags resting at the foot of my bed. 

The moon shone dully through the stone-framed window beside me. I took out my ink, my eagle quill and a piece of parchment. I ran the tip of the quill under my nose as I thought to myself, dipped the end in the black ink and begin to write.

__

Mum and Dad,

The ride here wasn't as dull as I thought it would be. I met a really nice girl on the train and we talked the whole time.

I nibbled the end of the quill. So it wasn't entirely true but I didn't want them to worry.

__

I've bet you heard I'm in the Ravenclaw house. I hope you're not too terribly disappointed. Will you please still send me Christmas presents? One needs a bit of cheer in the castle, I'm sure you can remember. I have to get to bed soon but before I go, can you tell me if Mr. Malfoy had a son? Maybe, perhaps, named after him, which is rather vain but beside the point. Send your answer back with Mouse.

Much love, 

Aubrie

I hastily tied it to my owl's leg with a bout of twine and sent her off through the stained-glass window next to my bed. I watched her until she was merely a gray blur and sighed, sinking into the window seat. 

"Aubrie!" I looked up and bit my lip to muffle a groan. Laine waddled towards me, a large smile on her face. "You got into Ravenclaw!"

"Yep," I said, my voice coming out strained. I cleared my throat. "I did." There she was, stating the obvious again.

"Who's she?" hissed Alyssa as Laine walked over to my bed.

"Girl I met on the bus," I answer and shrug helplessly. "She thinks we're—?" My bed squeaked loudly as Laine sat on the end. I winced and gave her a smile that was more of a grimace. 

"Nice bed," observed Laine, looking around. "They didn't have these when I came here last year or I would've gotten one of these window beds."

"All right, then," I said, faking a large yawn. "Gee, I'm rather tired about now. Maybe we can chat a bit tomorrow, Laine." She smiled.

"Sure! I know how you feel."

"Right. Good night, Laine."

"'Bye!" She wiggled her pudgy fingers and waddled away towards her bed. I rolled my eyes as the prefect from earlier burst in the room, causing a couple girls to scream.

"Sorry bout that," she said, wincing. "Put out your candles, everyone. Tomorrow we start classes bright and early!" There were a couple groans and I leaned over and puffed my candle out.

"'Night then, Aubrie."

"'Night Alyssa." I turned around, pulled my quilt up to my chin, and went to sleep.

When I woke the next morning, I got that awfully weird feeling that people get when they wake up in a place they don't know. 

I sat up terribly quickly, thrashing around wildly, until I realized where I was. Luckily, no one else was awake yet though I was still embarrassed. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was almost time to get ready! 

I leapt out of bed and pulled on my black Hogwarts robes. I would have to sew on the Ravenclaw house coat of arms patch on later. Why hadn't I sewed it on last night? A wave of coldness settled over me as I realized that I might get house points taken away for not having my emblem on. Quickly, I pulled out my needle and black thread and began to sew it on. It was lucky I had woken up twenty minutes earlier.

"What are ye doing?" asked Alyssa tiredly as she woke up. 

"Sewing my emblem on?"

"Oh. I did mine last night while everyone was asleep," said Alyssa, blinking at the alarm clock. "I sat in your window seat. I have no idea how it's gonna look but at least it's on, aye?" 

"Right," I agreed as I pulled the last stitch. "There! It looks fine, though hurriedly done." Alyssa chuckled and yawned. 

"I'm going back to sleep."

"The alarm's going to ring in five minutes, numbskull." She chuckled and pulled her blankets up.

"It's too cold." I pulled my robe on and admired my quick work sewing. I slowly pulled on the uniform and my shoes. I reread my schedule and mentally went over the map so I wouldn't get lost. The alarm rang and I was the first one in the bathroom, lining my eyes with chocolate eyeliner and swishing silver eye shadow on. 

"All right, I'm up," said Alyssa as I was exiting the bathroom. She was pulling a brush through her hair with her left hand and pulling her skirt on with the other. "You're done," she said, sounding amazed.

"I woke up too early," I said back, my eyes suddenly feeling heavy. She chuckled as she headed towards the crowded bathroom.

"Wait for me!" she called.

"All right," I replied and sat on my bed. At least my hair wasn't bushy but wavy this morning. At least I managed to clean my glasses so I could see everything. 

"Ready," said Alyssa excitedly. "Let's go get some breakfast, aye!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. "Come on!"

"Coming," I muttered and let her drag me down the stairs.

"First we have…er…Potions with Gryffindor…then we have Transfiguration with Slytherin…" I was so happy to find that Alyssa had all the same classes with me except Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Bugger it," she muttered and I smiled widely, although it reminded me terribly of Mum. 

We entered the Great Hall soon after and the first thing that hit us was the noise. People were having to talk over one another to hear each other and the roar was deafening. 

"Wait until Owl Post comes," yelled Alyssa.

"Hmm," I murmured. "Great!" 

We sat in the middle of the Ravenclaw table, in the middle of all the talking, and waited patiently until Dumbledore spoke. He did soon and with a wave of his hand, breakfast was laid out before us.

"Mm," I said happily, munching on a strip of bacon. "Bacon."

"Ew," squealed Alyssa and grabbed an orange and a piece of French toast. "How can you eat that?"

"Why? It's fabulous."

"It's _meat._"

"You're a vegetarian, aren't you." She nodded and jabbed the French toast with her fork. "That's gotta be hard luck," I commented and grabbed an apple.

"Not terribly," she said with a shrug. "Oh-h, look! Owl Post!" Owls of all shapes and sizes sped into the Great Hall, carrying notes and letters and parcels. Mouse fluttered above me before landing on my shoulder.

"They got it so soon?" I asked, completely baffled. I knew we lived pretty close to the school but _still_. "Mouse, you're fast!" She nibbled at my apple as I opened the note. 

"_Dear Brie,_

Congratulations on making the Ravenclaw house! Of course we're not disappointed in you. There's no way to decide what house you're in! And of course we'll send you Christmas presents! Does that mean you're staying there for holiday, then?

What's this about Malfoy having a son? I'm not sure, but I'll have to ask your Father. 

Much luck and love,

Mum"

I set the letter down with a sinking feeling. I could tell she was disappointed but she just didn't want to say so. I sighed and bid Mouse to the Owl Room. She cooed softly before taking flight.

"What's wrong?" I handed Alyssa the note and she rolled her eyes.

"That's dreadfully horrid," she said sarcastically as breakfast ended and we headed down to potions. I shot her a look and pocketed the letter.

"They're just _pretending _not to be disappointed," I said glumly. "They really are. I know my parents. They would never bloody say something like that to my face." We pushed open the great wooden door and shivered as we were hit with a blast of cold air.

"Take a seat," said a cold voice. I could see the outline of a man in the shadows and the Slytherin emblem on his robes from the light coming from the window above him.

"Sit beside me," hissed Alyssa and sat me beside her. I turned to see a red-headed boy beside me and smiled slightly. He did as well. The Professor stepped from the shadow and smiled.

"I," he said dramatically. "Am your Potions master, Professor Snape. In this class, we will learn how to make lies the truth and even put a stopper in death." I leaned forward. I had always been terribly interested in potions. "Miss Potter," he snapped. "Sit back in your seat, please!" I flushed and sat back.

"Don't worry," whispered the boy beside me. "My Dad says he's always like this."

"Mr. Weasly! NO talking in CLASS! Five points from Gryffindor!" I mouthed 'sorry' at him and nearly squealed with excitement. Could he be Mr. Weasly's, the red-headed bloke who was always coming over to our house for a cup of tea, son? 'Course he was! 

"Harsh," hissed Alyssa when Professor Snape's back was turned. I only nodded.

"Miss Potter!" he suddenly snapped, turned my way. "Are you, by any chance, Harry Potter's daughter?" He spat his name like it was filth. I nodded slowly. "I see. Three points from Ravenclaw for earlier, Miss Potter. Chairs are for sitting in." I sat with my mouth open until the class was over. "Write a one-foot essay on taro root and its properties by the end of the week!" he barked after us.

"I can't believe I lost points my first day," I groaned.

"Miss Potter!" I turned to see the red-headed boy run up to me. "Um, hi," he said sheepishly. "Sorry I don't know your first name."

"Aubrie," I said cautiously. 

"I'm Oliver," he said. "My Dad knows yours, I reckon." I smiled widely and nodded.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well I've got double potions," he said, looking back at the dungeon. "Better hurry back. 'Bye!" He waved and left quickly.

"Who's he?" asked Alyssa, a smile toying with her mouth.

"My Dad's best friend's son." She looked confused for a moment before laughing.

"I see." We entered the Transfiguration room right before we would've been tardy and took a seat near the back. A cat sat on top of a podium up at the front and as we took our seats, it suddenly leapt off and changed into the tall elderly witch who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. 

"Welcome class," she said. "To Transfiguration. Today, we'll talk about the history of an animigus. Does anyone know what that is?" I learned a lot about animigus and suddenly, I got an idea.

"Alyssa!" I hissed, nudging her. "I just got a flash of wotsit!" 

Heh-heh-heh! What's Aubrie's miraculous flash of wotsit? Sorry if some of the words are kind of hard to understand ^^; Please, please review! This is my first fic and it might not be getting anywhere w/o sum ov your reviews! Thanks much!

~*= Kasagi O. =*~

~ Kasagi O.


End file.
